Not My Batman
by Nissan Hoshi
Summary: Bruce has returned and things at Wayne manor are less than great. Dick's giving the title of Batman back to Bruce and returning to being Nightwing though one little bird isn't happy about it. Dick/Damian not slash


Ok so I've been obsessing over Batman lately and decided I just had to write a story for my two favorite characters, Dick Grayson and Damian Wayne! Anyway here it is I hope you all like it.

Dick/ Damian (not slash)

Oh and sorry in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm not the best editor. X)

* * *

><p>It was morning at Wayne manor and as usual the majority of it's residents were up bright and early. Alfred was preparing breakfast for the household while Damian sat at the counter reading through one of his school text books. Dick entered the kitchen dressed in his usual work attire, pants and a button down shirk with no tie and a jacket he slung over one of the chairs.<p>

"Morning everyone," he said in that cheery voice they all knew well. "Where's Bruce?"

"Master Bruce has decided to sleep in this morning. Apparently he isn't quite ready to go back to work." Alfred explained placing a bowl of cereal in front of Damian. The ten year old glared at the corn flakes floating in the milk, but began eating none the less. Dick sat beside him and flipped open the morning paper.

"Alfred have you seen my suit case?" he asked casually.

"Going somewhere, Grayson?" Damian questioned.

"I'm returning to New York," Dick answered.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to resume my role as Nightwing," Dick explained. "Now that Bruce is back he can take over as Batman again. You can finally work along side your father isn't that great?"

Damian was speechless. Ever since he was little he wanted to fight crime along side his father. Then he become Dick's side kick and couldn't imagine anyone else being _his_ Batman.

"I believe I put it in the back of your closet, Master Richard," Alfred said. He turned his attention to Damian. "Master Damian please finish your breakfast." The young boy grabbed his book off the counter and hopped down from his chair.

"I'm not hungry," he said angrily and exited the kitchen. As he left Tim walked in and almost bumped into him. "Watch where you're going Drake!"

"Wow what's with him?" Tim asked joining Dick at the counter.

"He just found out Master Dick will be leaving us shortly," Alfred explained.

"Oh that explains it," Tim said stealing a slice of his older brother's toast.

"Why is that so bad? He knew when Bruce returned he'd take over as Batman. I was just a fill in," Dick defended.

"Yes, but you two did develope have a very close relationship, Master Dick. It's going to be hard for him to say good-bye even if he never admits it."

"Yeah you have to remember he had his mother abandon him and had his father disappear," Tim said. "That one was hard on him and he barely knew Bruce."

"And here I thought you didn't like Damian," Dick mused.

"I don't! I can just see it from his perspective."

"Well either way what are you doing here, Tim?"

"I heard Bruce was back. I wanted to see how he was." Tim explained.

"Oh well he's still resting."

"That's never stopped me before," Tim stood.

"Don't wake him Master Timothy," Alfred ordered.

"Fine," he sat back down and Dick laughed.

* * *

><p>Damian refused to talk to Dick all day even during their patrol he said only the bare minimum. Luckily no real villains were out only a few robbers and such.<p>

Finally when they returned to the Batcave Dick decided he'd had enough. "Damian," he pulled off his cowl. "We need to talk." Robin had practically jumped out of the Batmobile and started taking off his cape.

"If I had something to say to you, Grayson," Damian said struggling to take off his boots. "I'd have already said it."

"Well maybe you should just listen then. I'm leaving because I'm no longer needed here. Bruce is-"

"I said I have nothing to say to you!" Damian said dropping his boot on the ground and running up stairs still in his Robin outfit. As he made his way up stairs he passed by Bruce without saying a word.

Bruce looked over at Dick when he got down to the platform "What's with him?" "I think he's mad that I'm going back to being Nightwing." Bruce nodded and headed over to the computer. "Are you excited to have him as your new partner?"

"Hm."

"What kind of enthusiasm is that? You finally have your son as your partner." Dick leaned on the computer key board. Bruce looked at him. "Well your biological son."

"It will take a while to get use to working with him."

"You'll get use to him don't worry." Dick smiled at his father and mentor. "He's a lot like you."

"Great."

"Well I should go get changed." Bruce nodded and Dick disappeared. Upstairs right before he went to bed Dick opened Damian's door a crack to peak in at the 10 year old like he did every night. He was some what hoping Damian would be up so they could talk, but he was already curled up in bed facing the wall.

Dick smiled softly and closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Damian jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He opened it so he could look out down the hall. He watched Dick go to his room and sighed. Soon he wouldn't be able to catch Dick checking in on him like the over protective brother he was anymore.

"Damian," he heard a deep voice from behind him. He spun around to come face to face with his father, Bruce. "You should be in bed."

Damian frowned. Anytime Dick caught him up past his bed time he'd entrap the younger brother into hearing a story about his time as Robin. Often one about being scolded by Bruce for fooling around or being up late. They had that in common now.

"Yes Father," Damian said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Damian shook his head.

"Then get in bed." He nodded before closing his door and running to his bed burying his head in his pillow.

The next day Damian had no school and was wondering around the house. He was bored and looking for someway to entertain himself when he passed Dick door. It was open so Damian looked inside. Dick must have been packing because on the bed was an open suitcase half filled. It annoyed him to no end that his mentor was up and leaving him without so much as a thought of how it'd make him feel.

Angered Damian made sure no one was around before dumping the contents out of the suitcase onto the ground and proceeded to kick them. Somewhat satisfied he left the room. Around an hour later he returned to Dick's room and found said man packing again.

"Still packing?" Damian asked making Dick look at him. "Really Grayson how long does it take you to pack up all your shit?" (Yes Damian swears)

"Well I was almost done, but some how my stuff fell out of my suitcase." Dick smiled. "You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"How should I know what happens to your stuff?" Damian leaned on the door frame. "You chickened out of being Batman the second Father returned? What a coward you are."

"I'm not a coward. Bruce is the rightful Batman not me." Dick explained piling shirts on one another.

"Not _my_ Batman," Damian mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I could have sworn-"

"You're hearing things Grayson."

Dick sighed. "Fine Damian. Have it you're way." After a sufficient amount of aggravation watching his mentor get ready to leave Damian removed himself from the door frame and went over to the bed.

"You know Father isn't kicking you out," he said roughly. "You can stay."

"I know, Damian but I have to get back to New York."

"Liar!"

"What?" Dick turned to Damian.

"New York doesn't need a super hero you're leaving for another reason." Damian got on the bed and threw some things out of the suitcase.

"Damian!"

"No tell me! Why are you leaving? Is it me? Have I not been a good enough partner?"

"No it's-"

"I know I can be difficult sometimes but I'll be better. I swear!" Damian crawled into the suitcase preventing Dick from refilling it.

"Damian it's not you. You were a great partner." Dick explained.

"Then why do you want to leave me?" The young boy questioned miserably. It was clear to Dick that Damian was just too young to understand the complexity of his double life. Just because he'd been in Gotham for the last couple years didn't mean he didn't have responsibilities back in New York. Damian didn't care though he just wanted things to remain as they were, but with Bruce around they wouldn't.

"Look Damian. This is your big chance to get to be with Bruce and be his Robin." "But I don't want him! I'm not _his_ Robin!" Damian embraced Dick around the waiste burying his head in his brother's chest. "I want to be your partner. I'm your Robin."

Dick sighed and put his hand on the boy's head stroking his hair affectionately. "Don't you want me as you're partner still?" Damian questioned.

"Of course I do, but Bruce is Batman and Robin to stay with Batman." Dick knew it was a lie. After all he left at a point still holding the mantel of Robin.

"Then take me with you." Damian looked up at his older brother.

"Damian it's not that simple." He refused to let Damian run like he did. This little bird had to stay in the nest a while longer. Dick lifted him out of the suit case and placed the boy on the floor so he could kneel before him. "If I could take you with me I would, but you're not mine. You're Bruce's."

"But I want you."

"And you have no idea how happy that makes me, but Bruce is you're Father." "Biologically maybe, but you raised me more than he ever did."

Dick sighed and was about to speak, but Damian cut him off. "Just forget it!" He turned around and pushed the suit case off the bed spilling the clothes on the floor. "Enjoy your trip!" Dick watched as Damian ran out of the room. The tired man fell backwards into a seated position on the floor rubbing his face in frustration.

"How's packing going?" A deep voice spoke. Dick looked up to see his adaptive father standing in the door way.

Dick stood a small smirk on his face, "Great. Can't you tell?" There was a short silence between the two.

"Maybe we should talk." Bruce suggested. Dick nodded.

* * *

><p>Later that day Damian watched from his window as Dick got in the car and drove away. He sat there staring at the driveway until Alfred called him down for dinner. He sat quietly pushing his food around his plate mindlessly while Alfred and Bruce discussed things he wasn't paying attention to.<p>

"Is there something wrong with your food, Damian?" Bruce asked.

"No nothing, Father," he answered sourly.

The doorbell rang and Alfred looked up ready to get it. "Damian can you go see who's at the door." At first he was going to question his father's request, but decided to just do it.

Damian trudged to the door and opened it wide. "Hello?"

"Hey Damian." The boy looked up and saw none other than the man he'd been missing terribly, Richard Grayson standing in the door way. Too stunned to speak Damian could only watch the man walk in. What was he doing there?

"Close the door you're letting the cold in." Coming to his senses Damian slammed the door shut and went over to Dick who was hanging up his coat.

"You forget something, Grayson? What are you doing back here already?"

"Hmm? Bruce didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm not going back to New York."

"What?"

"Yeah I'm sticking around." Damian jumped onto Dick's back excitedly wrapping his arms around the older man's neck.

"Damian- you're choking me," Dick said.

"Get over it Grayson." The boy clung to his mentor tighter. Dick grabbed his younger brother's legs and carried him into the kitchen.

"How was the meeting, Dick?" Bruce said when he saw the two. Damian dropped to the floor a little embarrassed that his father saw him that way. He remained by Dick's side though some what concerned he'd leave again.

"It was fine," Dick answered his father then looked at the boy next to him. "I thought you said you were going to tell him Bruce."

"I didn't get to it."

"So which one of you is going to be Batman now?" Damian asked looking between the two men.

"Bruce is and you're going to work as his partner, but I'm going to stick around the mansion." Dick explained.

"Great now I won't get away with anything," Damian sat in his chair.

"Eat your dinner Damian," Bruce said.

"See," Damian mumbled. Dick snickered taking a piece of food from Damian's plate.

"Now I'll have three men to look after. Excellent," Alfred said sarcastically and put a plate in front of Dick.

"Don't worry Alfred we won't cause you too much trouble."

"Master Richard you forget I've worked here for quite a while and I know exactly how much trouble you cause." Dick smirked slightly as the old man called his bluff.

Damian picked up his head suddenly remembering something. "Did anyone tell Tim about this yet?"

"No why?" Bruce said looking curious.

"Yes! I want to tell him." Damian got up from the table and bolted for the phone.

Bruce looked at Dick for an explanation to what was happening. Dick was sighing and had his face in his looking like an exhausted old man. "Damian and Tim don't get along so any bad news Damian can give Tim makes him happy."

"Why is this bad news?"

"Because Master Richard doesn't let Tim harass Damian as much as he lets Damian harass Tim. Something about Tim being older and should be able to deal with his younger brother," Alfred explained.

Bruce glared at Dick who was looking at his plate. "Choosing sides with your younger brothers?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dick stuffed a fork full of food in his mouth. Damian came bouncing back to his seat smiling evilly. "How did it go?"

"Huh? Oh Tim says he hates you." Dick laughed. Bruce just sighed and put his head in his hand as Dick had done earlier. This was going to be a hard adjustment to make.

* * *

><p>Was it good? Bad? Neither? Anyway please review!<p> 


End file.
